An Extra Uchiha
by X-105 Strike
Summary: This is just Naruto with an extra Uchiha just like the title states. This is my first Naruto fanfic so please R&R. Okay i decided i'm gonna have a couple love triangles....Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

8

Okay this is my very first Naruto fan fic and all it is doing is adding an extra character. If you don't know me, I just kind of play around with ideas so I don't know the pairings yet just bear with me okay?

Disclaimer: I wish, but don't, own Sasuke, Itachi or any part of Naruto. (If I did you know Naruto and Sasuke would be together forever!)

* * *

"Amaya?" my mother called from down the stairs. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock by my bed. It read 7:30. I pulled the covers over my head trying to block out sound.

"It's too early!" I complained. A small voice popped into my head. _Is this how Itachi acts in the morning? Do you think that it's even slightly possible that he complains about getting up early?_ I groaned. The voice was right, and I _did_ want to be as good as, if not better than, Itachi Uchiha.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my closet. Looking through my clothes I picked out a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and black shorts underneath a flowery pink skirt with a slit all the way up the sides. I checked myself in the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Amaya-kun? Are you coming?" My father asked.

"Yes father. Please wait," I said back. I quickly pulled on armbands and strapped on my equipment packs, I took one last look in the mirror and raced downstairs.

"Amaya, you need to wake up earlier if you want to have breakfast with the family," my mother said kindly. I smiled at her. She didn't know, but I didn't have time to have meals with the whole family.

"Amaya-chan?" a young voice called from outside. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He had raven black hair and pure Uchiha black eyes. He wore all black and had the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun! Mother, I have to leave okay? Sorry, I'll eat breakfast with you tomorrow," I said. My mother smiled and gave me my lunch. I slipped into my blue sandals and danced outside.

"Good morning Amaya-chan," Sasuke said. Sasuke was a very distant cousin of mine connected only by our Uchiha blood line, but he was my closest friend.

I looked around for his brother Itachi. "Where is Itachi-san?"

"He said he was busy today," he was really disappointed. I saw the frown form on his face. "He's always busy these days."

"C'mon Sasuke. Let's go to the academy. That'll take your mind off of everything. It always does," I said trying to make Sasuke feel better. He smiled and nodded.

Training at the academy was always lots of fun. Iruka-sensei made everything really interesting. The only thing I couldn't understand was the transformation jutsu. It wasn't hard; everyone except Naruto and me could do it. I could only transform other things or people, but I felt transforming myself was stupid. Why would anyone want to be anyone but themselves? I asked that once in class and Iruka-sensei only told me that it was to hide your identity and try to fool the enemy.

At the academy I was the best since Itachi. My scores were the closest to his and my grades were as good as his were. The only thing I couldn't do was the transformation jutsu.

After class that day I stayed behind. The transformation jutsu was an essential technique and it was going to be on the next test, so working on it was important. Sasuke also stayed behind to work on his knife throwing. I stopped working on my problem for a bit and watched him.

He was right-handed just like most people, so his form looked really different from mine. I watched closely when he threw watching everything from the position of his feet to his eyes, and he closed them every time he threw a knife.

"Sasuke, shame on you. How could you close your eyes when you throw? No wonder you missed the spot," I criticized. "Try it like this," I added. I took my own knife out of my equipment pack with my left hand. "By the way, I know I'm weird because of my left-handedness, but bear with me okay?" I pulled the knife over my right shoulder and when I was ready I whipped my arm out letting go just before my arm was fully extended. It hit square in the middle of the target.

"Okay," Sasuke said a little unsure. He took out another knife and adjusted his stance. Keeping his eyes open he mirrored my movements exactly. When he threw, it missed my knife by a centimeter.

"See? Your aim is already so much better!" I said clapping for him. A smile grew on his face, and he beamed at me.

"Okay Amaya-chan, but now it's my turn to help you. Let's see that transformation jutsu," he said.

I got into a primary stance and did the signs for a transformation. At the end I said "Transform!" Nothing happened, or that's what I thought.

Sasuke started to laugh, "You have your mothers eyes!" he said.

"Meaning just now you figured out that I look like her? Gee thanks Mr. Obvious, but my eyes are violet not blue," i retorted.

"No, no. You have your mother's blue eyes!" He said still laughing.

I frowned. "Well are you going to help me fix it or not?" I asked. Sasuke stopped laughing and nodded.

He moved behind me and said, "All you have to do is trust me okay? I won't let you fall. You need to let me guide you okay?" I nodded. "Your stance is slightly off, but only a little. I think you know more than anyone that it is a vital point in everything," he said. Sasuke grabbed my waist while he talked, adjusting my stance ever so slightly. "Don't forget that your signs are another part, but once you get better you'll be able to transform without making the signs or anything," he explained. This I already knew. I had seen Itachi do it so many times it was common knowledge. He formed the right signs with my hands slowly, making sure I knew them by heart.

He stepped back and said, "Okay, now try."

I did. I did the hand signs and stayed in my corrected stance and said once again, "Transform!" This time I was taller and had my mothers blood red hair instead of my strawberry-blonde and I was wearing what my mother had been wearing that morning.

"I changed back into myself and jumped onto Sasuke. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. I hugged Sasuke fiercely, when I let him go, he rolled his eyes and went back to throwing knives.

Suddenly, a dark feeling came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. It was weak at first and I ignored it. I knew this awful feeling, and tried to believe I did not have the sixth sense of death. I inherited it from my mother's bloodline. Her clan was almost completely gone today which is why she married out of her clan. The feeling got stronger and I couldn't ignore it anymore.

I turned. It came from my part of the village. That was impossible. No clan I knew of was dumb enough to take on the Uchiha clan. We were the strongest and deadliest of everyone in Konoha Village. I stared in that direction for what felt like a lifetime. "Sasuke," I started trying to keep my voice steady, "We should go home."

"Huh? I guess but why?" he asked. I tried to stay calm but as soon as he saw my face, he knew. He had seen me with "that" look before and knew immediately something was wrong. He grabbed his knives out of the targets and packed them up. I didn't bother getting mine. Something told me I wouldn't need it.

Something else warned me not to go back. I warned me to go somewhere else and get as far away from the place of death as I could, but my curiosity got the better of me. I started for the Uchiha part of Konoha Village at a run, with Sasuke right behind me. We ran past normal houses with the lights on, but when we got to our part of the village, every single light was out. Now my sixth sense was pushing me away, and my body was begging me not to go forward, but I went anyway,

"This makes no sense," Sasuke said. "All the lights are out, but it's not time to sleep yet. We didn't stay out _that_ late."

"Sasuke, please be quiet," I whispered. If I was right, and I prayed that I wasn't, the entire Uchiha clan had been killed, and the person who was killing them was still out there. The killer was waiting for the youngest Uchiha's to come home from school.

As Sasuke and I walked into the square, me fears were confirmed and my sixth sense was so strong I was brought to my knees. Dead bodies lay everywhere. I could name every body on the ground. They were all Uchiha. _What's going on?_ I thought.

"Mother? Father?" I heard Sasuke whisper. They weren't on the ground. He ran towards his house.

I tried to follow, but my body refused to move. I tried to call out to him, I tried to tell him it was safer if we stayed together, but he wasn't thinking and I couldn't talk. Something struck my mind. _Move you idiot,_ it said. _Would Itachi sit here unable to move? What about your own parent's?_ That got my attention. My own parents might still be alive. This single thought gave me strength to move. As soon as I was up, I ran towards my house.

* * *

Please review. I won't update without at least one review and one fan. I know that people don't like OC's but give Amaya a chance. i think she deseves it don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

5

My house was two blocks from the square in the east direction, opposite of Sasuke's. Houses in my part of the village were spacious and there was so much room in the smallest room, I could create ten replications spaced three feet apart, and none of them passed through the wall. That didn't matter now. What mattered to me was getting to my house and warning my parents about what was going on.

As I ran through the door of my house I remembered my good manners and kicked off my shoes. My bare feet hit the cold wood floor hard. I ran towards the kitchen. That was were my mom spent her time. Cooking or washing I could ususally find her there. Especially at this time in the day. I walked into the kitchen.

"Amaya, you were out late," I heard her say. I looked around for her, but no one was there. My fear was getting the better of me and I knew it. I had imagined her voice saying that.

"It's okay Amaya, calm yourself down. She's probably in her room with Father," I said to myself. That was it. That must be where they are.

Running up the stairs I felt the death grow weaker, but it didn't go away completely. The way my mother had explained it should have almost completely gone away because I was on a different level than the dead ones, but I ignored the fact that as I was running towards my parents rooms, the feeling of death grew stronger. I tried to convince myself that it was our cat, but that didn't work because we didn't have a cat anymore. It had died over a month ago.

I came across my parents door. _They're fine. Their door is closed because they want to fool the enemy into thinking there is no one here._ My inner voice said. I put my hand on the door. Something was wrong. I should feel the live presence of my mother and father, but I didn't. _Move idiot!_ My inner voice shouted. I threw open the doors.

"Mother, Father?" I whispered. I scanned the dark room waiting for my eyes to ajust to the light. I saw a lump in the middle of the room, and I saw the eyes of my father. They were wide open, unmoving in the dark, the Shuringan left in his eyes.

Slowly I walked closer. "Mother, Father?" I asked getting on the ground in front of them. My father was lying on top of my mother with his hand spread, like he was trying to protect her from harm. "C'mon you have to get up," I put my hands on their backs shaking them slightly. "The clan, someone is killing them. All of them. Everyone except us are dead," I took my hands from their bodies and noticed that they were wet. I looked at my hands not wanting to belive what was there.

Blood. My fathers and my mothers blood. I sat there next to my parents mezmorized by the sight of my parents blood on my hands. _No,_ I thought. _This is impossible._ My parents couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be.

But they were. There in front of me, my parents were dead. From their touch I knew at least my mother had been the first to die. Otherwise, she would have warned the Hokage about this mass murder. _That's it! I'll tell the Hokage. He'll know what to do._

I was panicking though. I couldn't think or see and I fled from my parents room. I tripped down the stairs and twisted my wrist, but at the moment, that was the least of my problems, and I could deal with physical pain. It was my emotional self that was breaking down. Even my little voice that drove me to keep going was week and feeble. I threw myself out the door and into the street, and a knife flew past me.

I stopped. It had come from behind. _Don't look,_ my voice said. _If you look you know what will happen. You'll die._ I agreed and ran. The only weird thing about my inside voice this time was that it didn't compare me to Itachi. It was the only time Itachi was not mentioned to drive me, but I kept going.

I ran into signs and tripped over bodies and cut my clothes on stray knives. I even stepped on a knife having it go straight through my bare foot, but none of that mattered. The physical pain I was expirenceing was easier to handle than my emotional self breaking down and it was getting rid of it.

I turned a corner and ran into someone. Someone was still alive. Itachi's sent filled my nose and I almost cried out in relief. Itachi was still alive. I lifted my head to meet his eyes. His Shuringan was active and he was looking at me with it. Something was wrong. I could feel something about him that had been there all along, but it had never been this strong before. I backed up. "Itachi?" I asked.

"Amaya," he said with venom in his voice. It made me shudder. _What is going on?_

"You have to help me," I said, "Someone is killing our clan. Maye if we tell the Hokage he can send his ANBU members to…" I trailed off as a smile grew on Itachi's face. An evil one.

"Foolish little girl," he said. "Who else has the power to kill all of the clan. Who else could have annailated the Uchiha clan?"

I stared at him. "Itachi. Why?" I begged, "Why would you kill my family? Why would you kill everyone?"

"To see if I could. I agree that the death of your mother was unnecessary but she would have known. She had known all along, so she and your father were the first to go but," he laughed, "You knew that didn't you?"

I backed further away from my idol. To me Itachi was an icon I could count on. A friend that supported me in my toughest moments, but now, he was standing there with a katana on his back, almost spitting the awful truth in my face.

He continued, "You, like Sasuke, are not worth killing now, but unlike Sasuke, you will be strong. I see that. Maybe in two or three years…" Itachi had started talking to himself. I took the chance and moved into an alley beside me. Backing up I stumbled over a body and a though crossed my mind. If I could transform things into me, why not people too? The only problem was that my wrist was sprained. Iruka-sensei had talked about using other people's hands in your technique if it was needed, but we weren't expierenced enough to do something like that. I decided that I would rather have a messed up dead body than have Itachi find me to kill me.

Quickly I grabbed the bodies left hand with my right. Unfortuantly, I wasn't as efficient with my right hand because of my left handedness, but it didn't matter. I did the transformation, and it turned into an exact replica of me. Ripped clothes and all. There was just one more thing to do. I took a knife out of my equipment pack and put it in the replica's left hand, then I stuck it through the replica's heart and I fled the Uchiha place taking care not to be seen by anyone.

That night, the entire Uchiha clan was killed –except Sasuke- by Itachi Uchiha, with one Uchiha not accounted for. Amaya Uchiha, who was predicted to surpass Itachi, killed herself out of fright, and a new student started at the Konoha Academy.

* * *

Okay i know that was kinda weird but i didn't know how else to write this chapter. It was difficult without reviews (hint hint wink wink) Anyway i hope that my next one is better, but i'm having trouble with pairings. Any suggestions? If so put it in a review!

P.S. Much thanks to InfiniteSky for support. THANK YOU THANK YOU:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone, some things in the other chapter were a little** **confusing in the other chapters and i thought of a better last name, so just to clear things up, i decided to redo chapter 3. There aren't many changes so its still pretty much the same.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or its characters, but Amaya and Mizi are completely mine!**

* * *

"That's so annoying," I whispered looking out Konoha Academy's window. Naruto Uzamaki was jumping around running from shinobi. They were chasing him because of the vandalism he put on the Hokage's stone faces.

"What's annoying?" a feminine voice asked. I turned and looked at the person who had spoken to me. It was Sakura Haruno.

_Why do you talk to her? Why do you even acknowledge her? _The voice in my head asked me.

"Are you looking at Naruto? What did he do this time?" Sakura got up from her seat to lean over me and look out the window.

"Sakura sit down! You're going to get us in trouble!" I whispered. Naturally, she ignored me.

"Naruto vandalized the faces of the Hokage's?" she screamed. Everyone looked over at us. "Mizi! Why didn't you tell me?"

I hated people looking at me, or even talking to me. Thinking quickly I said, "I wasn't talking about that. My bookmark isn't in its usual place and it's annoying."

Iruka-sensei looked up at the class. He put down his clipboard and came over to my desk. When he saw what was happening he told the class to study quietly and he vanished.

The entire class got out of their seats and started talking to one another. A few of them congratulated Sakura on getting Iruka-sensei out of class. I rolled my eyes and got out a book and a notebook. I needed to increase my techniques.

I started reading about the different types of transformations. There were the ones you could turn yourself into other people, and the ones were you could turn other people into other people, and the ones you could do without making any hand signs or saying anything.

"So you're not going to talk to anyone?" someone asked me. I put down my book and frowned at Sasuke Uchiha.

"No, I'm not. Besides, Iruka told us to study quietly. I'm not like Sakura and those other girls," I said.

"Thank God for that," Sasuke said. "If you were, I probably wouldn't talk to you."

"I guess that means you know you get all the attention?" I asked.

"Mizi, you don't have to be so mean,"

"Yes, I do Sasuke. If I didn't, you wouldn't be the stuck up quiet guy you are today," I retorted.

"You really know how to motivate people," Sasuke said going back to his seat. I smiled inwardly.

_Will you admit now that he has a crush on Mizi Asuka? _Damn that voice inside my head. Of course I would admit something like that, but only to myself. No one else needed to know.

Iruka came back into the room with Naruto all tied up. Naruto Uziamki was something else. He wanted to be the fifth Hokage, but his work effort wasn't enough. I offered to help him before. Not often, only once or twice, but he refused. Naruto insisted on studying alone, but how was he going to become Hokage by failing every exam?

"Okay everyone line up! Pop quiz on the transformation technique!"

Iruka shouted. Everyone groaned. Naruto had done it again.

We all got down from our seats and Sakura went, then Sasuke and then Naruto went. I closed my eyes. The only transformation he could do right was turning into a girl. Iruka screamed.

"Haha! I call that the seduction technique!" Naruto laughed after he had turned back into himself.

"Idiot! Don't make up such a stupid technique!" Iruka yelled. "Next Asuka, Mizi."

"Right," I said stepping up. I wanted to do something original. Everyone else had turned into Iruka-sensei. I thought of my mother, or rather Amaya's mother. She was the first person I turned into anyway.

"Transform!" I said moving my hands into the Ram position. Of course everyone gasped when they saw who I had turned into. Even Iruka was surprised.

"Um, very good," he said. I changed back and walked back to my seat. Everyone's eyes followed me as I sat down.

I glared at everyone individually, and they all turned from my stare immediately. All except Sasuke who sent a message that meant "we need to talk." And then he turned away. My eyes widened. Amaya was the last person, save Itachi, he had seen on that horrible day. He knew my mother, or Amaya's mother. Amaya didn't exist anymore. She died and Mizi was born.

That's the reason I wore the colors I did. Black and white were complete opposites, and so were Mizi and Amaya. Of course, Amaya was an Uchiha and an Ainu with two bloodline limits. One was the ever famous Shuringan and the other, was the ability to sense blood. While Mizi was an Asuka with no bloodline limit or anything and to everyone she knew, she was worthless. Amaya had loved bright colors and had a family and lived inside the village. Mizi hated anything bright, had no family, and lived on the outskirts of Konoha. Also, Amaya had always told the truth, but Mizi's whole life, her history, was a lie.

The class was over before I knew it, but before I could rush out and avoid Sasuke, he grabbed my arm and took me aside. "Mizi," he said his dark, serious onyx eyes looking into my fake blue ones. "That person you transformed into, do you know who she was?"

I panicked. I had never really lied to Sasuke. It was different lying to someone who wanted to kill the person that wanted to kill you. "Well, I saw her once or twice in the market a long time ago. Her last name was Ainu I believe. She was really pretty, and when everyone in the class turned into Iruka-sensei I decided to do something a little different, and she was the first person to pop into my head. Did it remind you of someone?" I asked. _You idiot, you knew that turning into my mother would remind him of me. You're just jealous and wanted to show Amaya who was boss right? Well you're a dumb ass! _That voice again. I shouted inwardly at the voice explaining that I was only saving her from a death she wasn't ready for.

"No… well not really, she was the mother of a good friend of mine," Sasuke said. "Sorry to bother you."

"Yeah, its okay, but I think you should rush home before your stupid fan girls find you here," I said turning away. I walked towards my tree house.

I had built it a long time ago, and I have been making adjustments in my free time, and now the house was really roomy. It could actually have passed for a real house once you got inside it. And, it was completely isolated from Konoha village, so it was nice and quiet.

I climbed the rope ladder and saw a little note on my little two person table. That was weird by itself. I never got letters so this was a bit of a suprise. Before going to see this mysterious note, I took up my ladder and closed the floor door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay i finally updated. Sorry it took sooo long but i couldn't decide a lot of things. Please R&R!!!!!**

* * *

I walked over to my table where the note was situated. _Don't just walk over there! There could be a trap!!_ I inwardly cursed myself. If an enemy left the note, of course there would be a trap. Before taking another step I looked around for a trap. Not seeing one I continued. An illusion could have been set but it wasn't likely. Amaya would have sensed it.

The note was a very small piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it. Carefully written was the Hokage's handwriting. _We need to talk, Amaya._

The Hokage was the only one who knew my true identity. He offered to give me an apartment like Naruto, but I refused. I didn't want people looking out for me. I wasn't even related to the hokage, but I was thankful for his help and protection. After faking my death, he was the only one I could trust, and he had protected me from Itachi.

I looked around and sighed. As soon as I get home, I have to be somewhere else. Before I left, I decided a look in the mirror wouldn't kill anyone. I stepped over to the mirror and took my hair out of tie. My fake brown hair went down to my mid-back, and it took forever to wash. I didn't spend the little money I had on shampoo, but instead I usually found a spring and cleaned up in the cold mountain water. I sighed and let my eyes fade into my natural violet color.

They were the color of the amethyst rock, and they were so rare, no one in the village had them. In fact, I didn't know anyone that had them. Even my mother didn't have them. She had red eyes, so how did I end up with purple eyes? Maybe the Hokage could explain.

I put my hair back into its low side ponytail and left my house. I decided to walk to the Hokage's building instead of running. I was tired and I wasn't in any hurry. Plus, it wasn't all that dark outside. Walking wasn't dangerous at twilight.

Twilight was my least favorite time of day. The sky looked pretty and it wasn't too hot or too cold, but it was also the time I learned the Uchiha clan was slaughtered. I couldn't ever get Itachi's venomous voice or the look on his face out of my head. I couldn't get my own inner scream out of my ears or my parent's blood off my hands. I thanked the heavens that this only happened at twilight and not during the day or during the night.

I decided to enjoy the scenery trying to get the images from my head. I looked over at the stone faces and smiled. Naruto was cleaning up the faces he vandalized. I really wanted to help Naruto. It wasn't that I liked him, but he had the dream of a lifetime, and I admired that. I just wished that he would try a little harder. He could be the Hokage if he learned the discipline needed to achieve the level of Genin.

The Hokage had a house, but he rarely lived there. He spent his time in the Hokage tower. It was a big red building with the fire symbol on it. I was there often only because the Hokage was like a father to me, and had been ever since that fateful day. He was the first one I told after all.

Sometimes I wished that I had never told anyone and Itachi should've just killed me. He could've forgotten about me, and he might've let me live with Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't be so sad if one person from his clan had been left alive but, I wouldn't know. That is in the past and I can't change it. Not now, not ever.

I walked through the gates and up the stairs to the top floor. Usually this is where I found Sarutobi, and our meeting place was usually in his office, and that's where he wanted to meet me. Even thought he didn't say what he wanted to talk to me about, I guessed it would be about the exam. If I passed and became a genin, I would be placed in a group of four. The teacher and two other students would either have to know my true identity or I would have to find some way to keep my identity secret without wasting chakra.

I came to the room and knocked on the door twice. "Come in," I heard. I opened the door and slipped in.

"Ah Mizi, I was meaning to talk to you. You got the note then?" the Hokage looked up from a crystal ball.

"Yes sir," I answered. "Why did you call me? Was it about the exams tomarrow?"

"Yes. I wanted to give you something," Sarutobi took out a wooden box and pushed it toward me.

"What is it?" I asked stepping forward. _I know what's in that box. It's very powerful. Be careful, we only have one body._ My overprotective self stopped me. A powerful object that has more than enough power to kill? Why would someone I trusted try to kill me? They won't. I insisted.

I took the box and opened it. Inside was a sapphire amulet. The sapphire was blue, and I was afraid to touch it. I could feel its power, and I wanted it. "It's a chakra enhancer," the Hokage said.

I looked up. "A chakra enhancer? What does it do?" I asked. "Besides enhancing my chakra?"

"It doesn't exactly enhance it, it just gives you power over your chakra while you are unconscious. With that, you can sleep without slipping out of that transformation,"

I couldn't believe it. "What about if I pass out or if I get knocked unconscious? Will my sub-conscious take over and keep my transformation in place?" The Hokage nodded. I smiled and bowed. "Thank you for this gift," I said. Closing the box, I turned on my heal and left.

* * *

**So... How was that? Amaya/Mizi is going to pass her exam and i was wondering, should she be in Sasuke's group or should i make up a group with more original characters? Your choice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is a new chapter (finally) i'm still waiting on reviews from fans. I still need to know whether or not i should put Amaya/Mizi in Sasuke's group or not. If i do i don't know who to take out. Sakura or Naruto???**

* * *

I left the Hokage tower with excitement. I hugged the box to my chest and smiled the first real smile I've had in a long time. I walked in the direction of my tree house slowly.

Amaya seemed to be pleased and she was taking in every last minute, just in case Mizi forgot something. Amaya wasn't ever truly happy, so for her to be excited about anything was a rare occurrence.

My stomach growled and I decided to have dinner, but where? I didn't have a lot of money on me so eating somewhere nice would be a bad idea. I went through a couple places in my head and settled on Ichiraku's ramen place.

I debated on going home and putting my amulet up first, but when my stomach growled again, so I turned toward the best ramen shop in town. It was just my luck to run across Naruto and Iruka sitting down and ordering ramen.

I was about to turn around and go back to my tree house when Iruka saw me. I flinched as he called out to me, but then I sighed and went to go say "Hi."

"Hello, Naruto, Iruka-sensei. I was going to grab a bite to eat, but I didn't have enough money so I-"

"Nonsense let me pay for you. You shouldn't go hungry the day before your exam," Iruka said.

I tried to deny, "That's very kind of you, but I don't want to put you out."

"It's okay really. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat," Iruka said. I sat down next to Naruto and put down my box. Naruto looked at me through squinted eyes. He had taken his goggles off and he was eyeing the box I had put down.

"What's in the box Miz?" Naruto asked.

"I've told you to call me by my full name because Miz isn't my name, and nothing is in the box Naruto," I retorted. I noticed Iruka looking at the box too, but he quickly looked away and ordered ramen for me.

"Then why are you carrying an empty box around?" Naruto pressed.

I frowned. I could lie, after all, my whole life was a lie, but for some reason, it was harder to lie to Naruto's blue eyes. He trusted people that shouldn't be trusted, and he believed in people. So I decided to tell him a half-truth. "Okay, Naruto. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Naruto nodded and Iruka leaned toward me, his curiosity getting the better of him. "It's a present for someone who is very close to me. She's very important and it's a surprise, so don't tell her I got her a pretty necklace for her birthday okay?"

"Okay I won't tell anyone!" I smiled as Naruto returned to his ramen.

_I didn't really lie,_ I told myself. _After all, the necklace is for Amaya, and she is important to me._ I decided that Naruto didn't need to know who Amaya was and why I was giving her something and he seemed happy with my answer.

Ramen was set down in front of me. I hesitated before eating it. Iruka was always so nice to Naruto, and he was showing his kindness to me too. I looked at Iruka, but he nodded and handed me a pair of chopsticks. I smiled and started to eat.

Naruto forgot about the box and turned his attention to Iruka-sensei. "Iruka-sensei, can I try on your forehead protector?"

Iruka looked at Naruto with ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth. He swallowed his noodles and smiled. "Is that why you took your goggles off Naruto?" he asked. Naruto nodded in reply. Iruka continued, "This forehead protector is proof that you're a ninja of the leaf village. You have to pass the test first."

Naruto frowned and shouted, "Meany! I want another bowl!" I snorted at Iruka's dumb-struck face.

"Miz, you want more ramen too right?" Naruto asked. I looked over at Iruka and saw him pleading me to say no.

"Naruto, just because you called me 'Miz' I'm going to say no. Stop calling me Miz! I don't call you Nar, or Iruka Ir, do I?" I asked.

"No,"

"So please call me by my real name,"

"Okay Mizi," Naruto said stressing my name. He forgot the topic as ramen was placed in front of him and I shook my head.

_All that hard work for nothing, _Amaya said. _He'll probably call you Miz again tomorrow…_ I shushed Amaya by telling her that we were celebrating her father's birthday that night, so she should keep her comments to herself.

I stood up from the table and picked up my box. I bowed my thanks to Iruka and left in the direction of the Uchiha houses. Unfortunately, Iruka followed me.

"What's really in the box Mizi?" he asked. I looked over at the ramen stand and saw the replica sitting next to Naruto. "I know you told the truth, but I can sense great power in that box."

I sighed. "Sensei, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. It was a gift from the Hokage. If you really want to know, ask him."

Iruka nodded, but I knew he wanted to talk to me about something else. "I wanted to talk to you about your test today," he said.

"Did I fail? I can do another transformation if you would like," I quickly said out of habit. I knew I didn't fail, but teachers were usually sympathetic to people like me.

"No you didn't fail, but the person you turned into, do you know who it was? I think it upset the Uchiha in our class." Iruka said.

I played the innocent child this time and asked "Well I don't understand why. She was the prettiest person I've ever seen, I only saw her a few times, but she was really pretty."

"If you really need to know, she was an Uchiha. She was the mother of someone very close to Sasuke. I know you wouldn't know that because you started at the academy when you were seven, and you managed to catch up with the people in your class, but try not to turn into random people anymore okay?"

"She couldn't have been an Uchiha sensei. She had red hair and red eyes. I thought that Uchiha have black hair and black eyes, at least that's what I researched," I said giving the impression I had no idea who he was talking about.

But of course I knew. I had already cleared this up with Amaya, and again with Sasuke, but I let Iruka think it was just a mistake. He took it upon himself to clear it up, "Her last name was Uchiha, but she was from the Ainu clan. She married into the Uchiha clan to save the last of her clan, and to renew it. But that's going too far into their history. Just don't turn into her again okay?"

"But sensei-"

"I have to get back to lecturing Naruto. You should go home, and I mean it!" Iruka finished. He walked away back towards the ramen stand and I smiled. He was right of course, and I was slightly impressed. He knew so much about the Ainu history, it's like the Hokage told him and he memorized it like a course.

I turned and kept walking towards my old house. It wasn't that far and I wanted to show my father my new present, but as soon as I passed under the arch, I knew I shouldn't have come. I could feel Sasuke's presence, but what was he doing here? If he saw Mizi, difficult questions might arise and I was in no mood to answer them, so quickly I let the transformation go and I turned into Amaya Ainu-Uchiha.

My hair faded into a strawberry blonde and my eyes turned amethyst. I grew one or two inches and my personality darkened. _Finally back out in the open and ready to take on the world! _I said. I started going towards home with as much grace as a ghost. If by the slight chance Sasuke saw me, I wanted him to believe that it was all in his head, so I had better act like a ghost.

"Amaya?" I heard. I knew it was Sasuke so I didn't turn around. Instead I turned a corner and jumped onto a ledge when I was out of Sasuke's sight. I crouched hoping Sasuke was being stupid tonight and wouldn't look up.

Sasuke ran around the corner shouting "Wait!" Then he stopped right underneath me. "I could've sworn she was here," he mumbled. I held my breath. _I know he can still sense me….What should I do?_ I took a quick look to the sky. _I'm going to be late for father's party!_

I looked down right into Sasuke's black eyes. _Shit! Now he's seen you!_ Mizi shouted. _I know, I know!_ I shouted back.

"Amaya?"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! Are you mad? What will happen next?? Only reviews will help me put up the next chapter!!!**

**So please read and review!!! Its important to my story and to me! Much thanx to Infinite Sky for all her support!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm really really sorry that it is taking me so long to update but i can't do much without reviews! HINT HINT Well here is a new chapter hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"No, that's impossible," Sasuke said averting his eyes to the ground. He put his hands to his head and shook it in confusion. "I can sense her chakra like she's really here, but I know she's dead, but why can I see her?"

I had forgotten Sasuke's ability to sense chakra and as I watched him struggle with facts I panicked. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He would be able to figure it out, and then I would have a lot of explaining to do. I needed to think of something to do, but in my current state, I couldn't think straight. Mizi offered her advice in my time of need, _Maybe if you were seven, he'd think you were a ghost or some hallucination. You mastered the transformation justu, so just do it already!_

I smiled. Of course that made perfect sense, and if I did that Sasuke wouldn't try to piece it together. I transformed into my previous seven year old body and dropped down behind Sasuke.

"Help me Itachi ni-san!" I said. Sasuke stiffened at his brother's name. Exactly the result I was expecting, "Mother and father, everyone is dead!" I paused waiting for Sasuke to turn around. I replayed that painful night in my head trying to remember what I had said to Itachi that night. "You killed them? You killed my parents? Please, don't kill me too Itachi! P-please I-Itachi. D-don't kill me t-too!"

Sasuke whipped around after that last sentence. When he saw me, he fell to his knees. His onyx eyes were level with mine. "Amaya…" he said reaching out his hand. I stepped back and shook my head.

"You're not Itachi. You're Sasuke! My best friend! It was you," I said letting hatred seep into my voice. "You let your brother kill us! Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you stay and hold my hand? Why did you run away? Maybe I wouldn't be dead right now if you had just listened to me!" I yelled.

"No, that's not what happened," Sasuke insisted. "My parents, Amaya, I was seven! I-I didn't want anyone to die, I-I…" Sasuke started to cry. He couldn't even finish his explanation.

_Don't you dare…_Mizi warned. I had never seen Sasuke cry before. I knew my first intention was to scare him, but I had expected him to run away screaming; Instead Sasuke put his face in his hands and angled his head down at the ground. He wasn't even trying to hide his emotions. Sasuke was in so much pain, and my heart could almost feel his pain. I felt it so strongly that my body moved without my control.

Before I knew it, I was lifting Sasuke's head with my fingers. "I'll never really be gone," I said looking into his onyx eyes. I moved one hand to his heart and added "I'll always live right here. As long as you remember all of us, we'll help you do whatever you choose to do. Never forget that Sasuke. Never forget us," I wiped away Sasuke's tears and took a step back.

Sasuke's head dropped to look at his heart. He put one hand there and closed his eyes. "I promise," he said. When he looked back up, I was gone. I had run around the corner, transformed back into my real self and suppressed my chakra as much as I could in order to hide successfully from Sasuke.

I was furious at myself. _How could you let something like that happen?_ Mizi asked furious as well. _You know that if he finds out bad things will happen. You need to take control of your emotions!_ I knew she was right, but seeing Sasuke crumple like that was heart-wrenching. I didn't think he would do something like that. I had meant to scare him, but when I let my heart take control of my muscles, the unexpected happened. I started to care.

"Father!" I whispered. I had almost forgotten that I needed to wish my father a happy birthday. I looked to the sky again and set off towards my old house.

My old house was the only one in the Uchiha section that wasn't filled with cobwebs. I came almost every week to clean it up. I hated the fact that I wasn't allowed to live here and that no one would for a long time. Everyone in Konoha were sure that ghosts of dead Uchiha family members still lurked here, but I didn't think so, and if there were ghosts, I paid my respects by following old house rules and celebrating their birthdays instead of their death days.

I had read a long time ago that ghosts didn't like being reminded that they were dead, and that they would be very upset if they were. Half of the village mourned the day the Uchiha's were slaughtered, which is why they probably saw ghosts. I didn't think that was right and these thoughts raced through my head as I slipped out of my shoes.

I remembered the last time I had walked through the doors to my kitchen. Last time it was for my mother's birthday and I had brought a cake last time. This time I had brought my report card from the day before. I showed my fathers memorial proudly. I could imagine his praise and my mother's praise as well. I laid my amulet down and looked around my house. It was dark and the only light came from the moon, but across the room, a door stood ajar.

I spread out my senses sharpening them as well as I could. I didn't feel anyone there, so slowly I stood. I crept to the door placing one foot in front of the other soundlessly, another skill I had mastered at the academy. When I got to the sliding door, I looked through the open part. Nothing was there, but I took a kunai out of my equipment pack just in case.

I threw open the door, but all that was there was a little box. I raised an eyebrow and put the kunai back in my pack. There was a note tied to the box and as I made my way over to it I recognized the clean penmanship of Sasuke Uchiha. Earlier I had wondered why he was here, but now I had an answer. He celebrated my father's birthday today, but why only this time? There weren't seven other presents lying around. This was the only one. And I remembered the transformation I did in class. Did that hit a mark in his memory?

I picked up the box and read the card. _Happy Birthday Cousin, Amaya, if you are really still out there somewhere, this is for you, to remind you that you aren't alone._ I opened the box and found a cloth with the Uchiha fan sewed into it. I couldn't help but smile. Sasuke had ripped apart one of his shirts to leave this for me, but why? Did he suspect that I was still alive, and that I was still out there? I left the cloth in the box, and put everything back where I had found it.

I had forgotten how pretty the Uchiha fan was. I saw it everyday on Sasuke, but I simply ignored it. I couldn't admire the fan at school, because then it would look like I was staring at Sasuke, but I did want something, anything to remind me of who I was. I thought.

My old clothes! Of course! I ran upstairs to my room. I opened my closet and found an old Uchiha shirt. The color was blue just like the cloth downstairs. I dug in my closet for something black or white, but all my younger self had was blue, bright pink, and more bright colors. I took the blue shirt and cut a strip with the red and white Uchiha fan. I folded it, and put it in my equipment pack and returned downstairs.

I opened the wooden box with my amulet in it and wrapped my amulet in the ripped shirt from upstairs. I quietly shut the lid and picked it up. I did a small prayer for my deceased father and left swiftly carrying my amulet and my secret back to my house.

* * *

**Please please read and review! Some people are dying becasue they want to know what happens next and i don't know what to do so I am dying too! Luckily I have people at school, but i need your help too! Thank you so much for waiting this long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I am extremely sorry it took so long but i couldn't find a good stopping place. SORRY 100 times over. But it's finally here! And i'm still unsure about the placement of Mizi in the groupings so read and review and tell me what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, but then if i did i wouldn't be writing this great story would i?**

On my way home, as Mizi, I couldn't think about anything. What happened when I went to go visit my childhood house, and what happened when I found Sasuke in the Uchiha neighborhood, and what I did to him were all bunched up in my head.

I got home and put my box on the table beside my bed, and I transformed back into Amaya. For the first time, I felt secluded from the village. _Maybe we should get an apartment. The Hokage offered after all, and we might need it eventually…_ Mizi offered. I didn't agree, "Moving closer to the people in the village is a bad idea. I wouldn't be able to keep my secret for a long time you know," I said.

_But, you can't tell people you live in a tree. What if your future team members want to surprise you? Then you have to tell them where you live. "Oh I live in a tree on the outskirts of town," doesn't that sound stupid? You don't even have an address,_ Mizi argued. "You do have a point. I'll think about it, but now, I'm going to sleep," I said.

I slipped out of my sandals and sat down on my bed. I thought to myself, 'Gosh I really have to stop talking to myself. If someone actually heard me doing that, I would be put on the crazy list for life.' I sighed and laid down on my bed.

Stretching my back I settled into a comfortable sleeping position on my back with a kunai under my pillow. The Sasuke incident was still on my mind. Why in the world would I do something so thoughtless? I let my emotions lead my actions instead of my mind. To do things without thinking them through was so unlike me. I wanted to stop living in the past and forget everything that happened. I had seen what living in the past had done to Sasuke, he became a thoughtless avenger. He blamed Itachi for everything that happened. I didn't want that for my life. I wanted to forget it and never look back.

I promised myself that my heart wouldn't ever be in control ever again, and with that I fell asleep.

_Dream……_

"Okay Team 7 is Uzamki Naruto, Asuka Mizi, and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei said. Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit, then his face relaxed into his normal emo look. Naruto looked over at Sakura and pulled down on his face disappointed, and I simply rolled my eyes and went back to looking at my book.

Naruto got up and started complaining loudly, which distracted me from my fake reading so instead I looked around the classroom. All the girls, save one, gave me an evil expression, one of hatred and jealousy just because I was in Sasuke's group. I didn't even want to be in his group. Keeping my secret from him would just get harder and harder, and he would find out eventually. He wasn't stupid like Naruto. Sasuke could figure things out.

The only girl who didn't look mad was Hinata. She just looked disappointed. Then my dream changed. Hinata's face changed from soft and disappointed to cold and evil. She looked right at me and activated her Byakugan. She looked right into my eyes and smiled, with that evil look still on her face. "I know who you are," she said. She transformed into a tall dark shape. I tried to look away or tell Iruka-sensei, but I was held with a fierce red-eyed gaze. "I know, and I'll tell everyone."

I woke with a start. My dream, or nightmare I guess, was one of the most disturbing I've had since I was little. I was confused. I knew how dreams worked. My sub-conscious had told willed me to see that, but that didn't make sense. Hinata didn't have the power to see my bloodline. The Byakugan was powerful, but not that powerful. But the dark figure had spoken with a different voice, but the more I tried to remember who it sounded like the more I forgot.

I checked the time and transformed got dressed in my usual black and white attire. I transformed into Mizi, and took a quick look in the mirror. I was forgetting something. _Who cares? You look fine. You're going to make us late if you start acting like that! _Amaya said. I went to my box and took the ripped cloth. _Okay take that, but fold it or something so that no one finds out you snuck into a house._ I did as Amaya told me and grabbing my sandals and my backpack, I left the house.

I started toward the academy. The exam was today, and I knew I was going to pass it with ease. I stopped at a stand in town and bought an apple to eat on my way to the academy. "Mizi?"

_Oh no. Please don't let it be her,_ Amaya said. I was thinking the same thing. I turned and suddenly wished I hadn't. It was Haruno Sakura. I groaned. "Oh it is you! Want to walk to the academy with me?" she asked trying to be friendly.

"Not really," I said under my breath. I opened my mouth like I was about to answer and put the apple in my mouth instead and took a huge bite.

"Come on," Sakura said. The pink haired twelve-year old grabbed my hand and led me toward the academy. She let go of my hand after it was apparent that I wouldn't run away, and then she started ranting about her life. I didn't really want to give any advice so every time she asked for an opinion I was chewing on another piece of apple taking my time, and eventually she started ranting about something else.

I didn't really like Sakura. She was book smart and aced every test we took. Her actual ninja skills were bad. There was really no other word for it. And her people skills were even worst. Like every other girl, except Hinata and me, she was in love with Sasuke. I told her once that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, and now everyone in our class had long hair. I had grown mine out long as well, but not to attract attention from Sasuke.

Sakura would probably be a better person if she thought about other people. If she didn't have a one-track mind she would notice that I didn't like her, or Naruto was in love with her, or she would notice that Sasuke wasn't interested in girls and wanted most of them to back off.

"Mizi," Sakura said. I looked at my finished apple.

_Damn, out of food._ "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was just asking about your clothes. There's something different your outfit today."

"Uh, no there isn't." I said acting clueless. I had been asked before what my reason for wearing black and white was, but I made up a reason, and for some reason, ever since that day, Sakura had been very interested whenever I decided to change my outfit.

"Yes there is, but don't tell me what it is just let me guess," she said. I rolled my eyes and listened to her guess everything possible, and I could only shake my head. She had noticed something was different but she couldn't guess what. Amaya just laughed all the way to academy as we watched Sakura struggle.

I excused myself to go throw away my apple core, and Sakura went to the class room. I met up with Sasuke. I nodded at him. He looked at me and actually said "Hey Mizi."

I was taken aback by Sasuke's voice. I had actually heard it in the academy. It was so different from last night. It was full of sadness and it was kind of apathetic in a way. I decided to ignore it and went back to the classroom.

Iruka came into the classroom and told us that the order we would be testing in. All the students lined up accordingly and I just happened to be right behind Sasuke and right in front of Naruto.

_This is so boring. Let's mess with Sasuke. Please?_ Amaya begged. I looked around. It seemed everyone was busy making hand signs and going over things in their head, so I decided having some fun wouldn't be so bad. I smiled and leaned forward and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Nervous?"

Sasuke jumped, but he regained his composure surprisingly fast. He turned a little to face me and answered simply, "No."

"Really?" I asked pushing a little more. "It seems everyone else is, but I guess you are Uchiha Sasuke the number one rookie. Not afraid of anything, except ghosts right?" I said.

Surprise jumped onto Sasuke's face as he turned completely to face me. "How did you know about my ghosts?" he hissed.

I realized I had risked a little too much so doing some quick thinking I said, "You see ghosts? I was guessing. I mean I would be afraid of ghosts if I saw one, but you've seen a ghost? Who was it and can I meet her?" I put a little smirk on my face to show I was making fun of him.

"It's really none of your business," he said to me. "Besides, it wouldn't matter if I did tell you because you wouldn't know her anyway. You moved here long after she left," he sneered.

Now he was making fun of me. Instead of attacking him directly I decided not to show intrest. "Ouch. That was almost an insult. It's fine though. I don't want to talk to you anymore anyway, I just thought I could have a friendly conversation with you, but you had to turn it into a fight," I sighed. "Maybe I'll have better luck talking to Naruto," and I turned to Naruto and asked, "Are you ready to be a Genin?"

Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around roughly. I stumbled and fell into him, almost knocking him over. We stood like that for about ten seconds before he pushed me back and cleared his throat. I looked up and there was a blush spreading across his cheeks. I stifled a giggle but Sasuke seemed to hear me anyway, and as his eyes met mine, his scowl returned. "Don't **ever** turn your back on me."

I scowled right back at the number one rookie. "Why don't you face the front Uchiha-sama," I said.

I felt Naruto put his chin on my shoulder. "What if I don't pass Mizi-chan?"

I almost didn't answer him. He had just added "chan" after my name, and he had used my full name. He had only ever done that to Sakura. I shook the thought from my head and faced Naruto. I smiled, "Of course you're going to pass. You aren't bad at anything, except the Bushin no Jutsu, but what are the chances that will be the testing material?"

Naruto smiled at me and his pure sky blue eyes met my fake ones. I looked right into his eyes expecting to see a child, but instead I saw this enormous power. Something in him that wanted to come out, something more powerful than the boy standing in front of me, something I didn't want to know anything about. I ruffled his blonde hair and turned to the front. _That was a little unsettling huh? _I just nodded. _What was that?_

Another hour passed before Sasuke went in. It was so boring just standing there waiting for my turn. I wanted to read my book but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to have anything with me because it was very possible I could have written notes or something like that. I tried to explain to the jounin watching us that the books were library books about fantasy and I wasn't allowed to write in them. I was forced to spend my time annoying Sasuke some more and encouraging Naruto as much as I could. When Sasuke went in to test, I pushed back my cuticles and waited my turn.

"Good luck Mizi!" Naruto said as the door opened.

"I'll see you after and good luck to you too," I answered. I walked into the room.

"Okay, Asuka Mizi," Iruka said. Mizuki was sitting next to him behind a table full of brand new forehead protectors. "The Hokage told me you had a condition, but do you think you could still replicate yourself?"

I winced. "You mean the Bunshin no Jutsu?" Iruka nodded. I had just told Naruto that it was almost impossible that that would be the testing material. "How many?"

"Everyone has been able to make at least three. Can you manage that?" the white-haired teacher asked.

"Mizuki-sensei, I can do better than that," I answered. I made the one hand sign I needed and produced 4 replica's that happened to transform into Mizi right before the smoke cleared.

"Okay, good. You pass," Iruka said. "Congratulations. Please accept this forehead protector, and exit through that door. There is a mandatory Genin meeting in two days so you need to come to that, and I don't think there is anything else."

"Iruka-sensei, do you have to say 'please accept this forehead protector' I mean what if someone doesn't take it?" I asked taking my forehead protector. My replica's vanished and Iruka just smiled at me as I left.

**I hope that was long enough i mean you just read 2,326 words! or more if you've never read this before. I apologize for any mistakes i had. BUt now that you've read this doesn't it want to make you review? Oh and for next time i was thinking about doing a short background on the Ainu clan and give you a look into about 2000 words of Amaya's wonderful background. Or i could make up something else for Mizi to do on her day off. You decide, but remember i can't update if YOU don't review so click that button down there! SUBMIT REVIEW(s)!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait, but i couldn't decide what to do for this chapter so i pretty much finsihed up the last chapter and gave some information about the Ainu clan i hope you enjoy it!! And remember to review at the end!!**

* * *

I walked out into the courtyard. There were already many parents there to pick up their child from the testing. I looked around at all the smiling faces. It seemed that everyone had passed. Sasuke had already gone home and I should have too, but I stayed behind to wait for Naruto. I had to apologize for lying to him.

Naruto was taking longer than usual though. A teacher had retrieved my book bag and I took out A History of the Konoha Village a book I was vaguely interested in. After flipping through a few pages I got to the part that just stopped. There was a whole page talking about the epic battle against the nine-tailed fox, but that was it. The record of the battle had been destroyed. I was curious how one of the most powerful demons of all time was put away by the brand new Hokage and the new village. It seemed impossible, and it probably was unless someone had created a powerful jutsu to stop it.

Naruto finally walked out as I finished the last few pages of my book. I raised my eyes to meet his, but he quickly lowered them. He was still wearing his goggles, and he didn't look happy at all. _Well it's all for the best. I mean you wouldn't want an incompetent like him hanging around you anyway._ I shushed Amaya and went over to talk to Naruto anyway. I heard the parents talking about him, like he was some kind of monster. That didn't make sense to me. Naruto had the kindest heart out of anyone I knew, and not only that but he could do anything. Before I got to Naruto, Mizuki-sensei appeared and led Naruto away from the courtyard. _Now that's odd. Why would Mizuki-sensei do that?_ I wondered the same thing and followed them.

"Iruka-sensei wasn't being mean," Mizuki said.

"But then why does he pick on me the most….?"

"He wants you to become truly strong Naruto-kun, because like you, he doesn't have any parents."

"But I wanted to graduate. And someone lied to me," Naruto said. I wanted to jump out and say I didn't lie and that I truly believed he would pass, but Amaya stopped me. I couldn't blow my cover.

"Fine," Mizuki said. "I'll tell you a big secret."

I left as soon as I heard that. I had to tell someone that Mizuki was up to something. I stopped. Who would believe me? _No one_, Came the answer. So I dropped from the building and started home. It would be twilight soon, and I didn't want to be out and about during my least favorite time of the day.

As soon as I was home I slipped out of my shoes and fell onto my bed. After twilight I was going to head to the Hokage's tower and ask for an apartment. Once I was a kunoichi I would be able to pay off my debt and eventually pay for the apartment of my own, but for now I wanted one so that if my new team ever wanted to meet at someone's house I could always say that we could meet at mine.

Tomorrow I would move into my new home and make it as homey as possible. I knew Sasuke still lived in the Uchiha complex, and a part of me wanted to move there as well. The only thing that stopped me was the thought of being reminded everyday of all that blood. It would probably turn against me. I didn't want to be the one who brought the terrors of the Ainu clan back to Konoha.

I never was taught anything about my mother's clan because she never wanted to talk about it. My mother wasn't a quiet person, but she almost never talk about my other family. Whenever I brought up the Ainu clan with my mother, she would say "Amaya, the Ainu clan is only a small part of your life. They don't exist anymore. We are now Uchiha's."

I couldn't understand why she refused to tell me. So I did research on my own. What I found out was horrifying. It turns out that the Ainu clan took arms up against each other and started to kill each other off. Even though this new information horrified me it also intrigued me. I wanted to know why our clan would turn against each other so I researched further.

It turns out that the Ainu clan has a Kekai-Genkai that gives us an advantage on the battlefield. That is the ability to sense spilt blood. Once a child born with the kekai-genkai of the Ainu clan was able to master this skill, the child was able to use the sense to his advantage. The descendent would be able to use this skill to heighten all of his senses which would give the biggest advantage on the battlefield. The only problem was that most of the Ainu clan members didn't want to give up that feeling. To them spilt blood was something of a drug, and the heightened sense was the high it gave. So, in order to feel that high, they started a killing spree, but they were unable to stop. And once the blood of an Ainu was spilt, everyone started killing. Only the children could watch in horror as their parents killed each other. The children weren't safe either. After they watched their parents, the victor (either the mother or father) would come after the child.

Luckily, there was a royal Ainu who was able to stop most of it, but she had given her life to protect her daughter from the same fate as her clan. Her name was Ainu Tsukihanako, and she had violet eyes. Not only that but she is said to be my grandmother. Tsukihanako used heightened her senses to defeat her husband in combat, but she did not have the heart to kill him. He was left barely alive in the royal's house while Tsukihanako took her child and hid her within the gates of Konoha. My mother was later found by the second Hokage with the terrible news of the Ainu clan. For a long time, no one knew what had happened to my grandmother, but it turns out she had gone back to the Ainu complex to save her husband, but was betrayed and killed.

Everything I know about my mother was told to me by my father. My mother was brought up as a normal child because she had never harnessed the power of the Ainu kekai-genkai. So my mother grew up not knowing anything about where she came from, and when she asked to join the ninja academy, her adoptive father took her to the Hokage to discuss the matter. The Hokage asked the father to leave the room, and then he told my mother she was not allowed to be a ninja because of her kekai-genkai and that sparked my mother's curiosity. This led to her reading the history of the Ainu clan which led to a series of events that ended with my father saving her from suicide. After that they grew up, got married and had me.

The only thing my mother overlooked in her research was the rare color of eyes. Those with red eyes, like my mother, could go their whole life without knowing how to activate the kekai-genkai, but those with violet eyes, like me, were unable to control the ability without proper training. That's why I knew when the Uchiha clan had been killed. It was because of my kekai-genkai, the ability to sense blood, and use it to heighten my senses. It had almost gotten me killed along with my cousin, but I was lucky because by then, Itachi seemed to be finished with his clan.

I came out of my trance. Remembering my family and my origin was painful, and a quick look to the mirror told me I would never forget who I was as long as I could go back to the strawberry-blonde hair, the high cheekbones, the small nose, the perfect mouth, and those vibrant violet eyes.

* * *

**I guess this was kinda short huh? well don't worry i'm finally back on track and i will be working on the next chapter even though i'm in school and all that. Anyway what should Mizi/Amaya do on her day off? Besides move in to an apartment, should she ask for help? And after should she visit the Uchiha complex and run into a certian someone? Come on guys i need a few hints... what do YOU want to read about?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG This took forever! But i was in the army for about 5 months so i didn't really have time to work on it so Enjoy!**

**I do not own naruto... and i probably won't ever T_T  
**

* * *

I walked into the middle of the village and noticed that many of the new ninja's were getting treated to lunch and "a day out" with their parents. I saw Sakura glaring at Ino as their parents talked and laughed, and Ino was glaring right back at her. I snickered looking at the two of them. They used to be best friends, but when they decided to have a crush on the same guy – that guy being Sasuke of course – they turned against each other and hadn't been friends since.

I didn't really want to be noticed by my classmates because I knew they would only feel sorry for me. I didn't want pity or sympathy and that's all I ever got from everyone. I didn't get it as bad as Sasuke, but I still got it because most people had assumed that my parents had abandoned me in the streets of Konoha when I was seven with nothing but my name, and the clothes on my back. There were others that said I had lost my memory after my parents left me and I wandered into the village. It didn't matter all that much to me, but I hated the looks I got.

So instead of going up to Ino or Sakura and talking to the two of them and dropping another false rumor about Sasuke I decided to start getting settled in my apartment. I glanced at the address the Hokage gave me and followed the directions to the apartment complex. It was a shabby place and the doors were an ugly color of green, but already it looked like home. _Ew, Mizi please not this place. It's gross I liked our old house better._

I told Amaya I didn't care what she thought and climbed the stairs to my new home. I used the key the Hokage gave me to open the apartment number 204 and walked inside. It was sunny enough, and it opened right into the kitchen and living room. There were 2 closed doors, one for my bedroom and the other, I supposed, was for my bathroom. Like the Hokage said I had a small dining table and two matching chairs, a stove, and a refrigerator. There was also a sink in the kitchen as well as plenty of cabinets and counter space.

I explored the other rooms and didn't find much. I had a lot of shopping to do today, and I was not looking forward to the experience. I put my bag down on the dining table and took out a pad of paper and a pen and went around the house writing things down before I noticed someone standing in my doorway.

"You forgot to close your door," I heard Sasuke say. I cringed slightly. Mostly it was from his sudden appearance and a bit for my forgetfulness.

"I don't have much that anyone would want to steal and it's kind of musty in here so I'm airing it out," I said making an excuse.

"Sure," Sasuke said coming inside. He looked around and smirked. "This is where you live? You don't even have anything. It's like you just moved in."

I glared at him. "Maybe I did just move in. What's it to you? Get out of my home." I retorted. I went back to my list, and I heard his footsteps get closer.

"That's quite a list you have there, Mizi. Do you have any idea how much that is going to cost?" he asked knowing full well I didn't have enough.

Instead of giving him another rebuttal, I sighed. "Yes, and before you ask, no I don't have enough money for it. Listen Uchiha- san; if you're going to keep insulting me, I want you to leave." I looked up and met his eyes. I was met with hatred which stirred the anger in me. "But if you want to stay I suggest you take off your shoes. You're tracking dirt into my house."

"You can't say anything nice can you Mizi? And Uchiha-san? Don't act like you don't know me. Or that you're not infatuated with me like every other girl in the whole village," he took a step closer and our faces were only an inch apart. "Wouldn't it thrill you if I leaned a bit closer and kissed you?"

"Honestly?" I said. "Truthfully the only thrill I would get from it would be to tell every girl that I stole your first kiss and that you are now dating me," which was half of the truth. I was trying hard not to lose my temper or break out in tears. He was testing my energy and I knew that my transformation was slowing disappearing.

"I doubt it Mizi. I know you're different, but you can't be that different," he said pushing a little more. "Every girl in the village says they have a claim on me. Can you honestly tell me you aren't one of those girls? You grew your hair like everyone else," he said pulling facts.

"You are really getting on my nerves. Get out or take your shoes off now!" I said raising my voice a bit. I felt my chakra fading and knew my eyes had lost their blue color. _No! He can't know about me yet! Mizi do something! Get him out of here! _Amaya was freaking out. I closed my eyes and turned from him.

"Not crying are you Mizi?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I went to the table and grabbed the jewelry box. I opened it and touched the amulet inside. I felt the effects immediately and I turned to Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? Since you came through that door you haven't said one nice thing to me. You are the one in the wrong not me. You shouldn't play with people's emotions like that." I sighed. I wanted him out, I wanted to go shopping, and then I wanted to sleep until the next day. I looked one more time at Sasuke. "I can see that you want to stay so take off your damn shoes!"

Sasuke looked a little surprised, but he slipped out of his sandals just the same. He came towards me and looked straight at me. I turned my face away, but he put a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. With my free hand I tried to remove the hand under my chin but he stopped it with his free hand. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked. He took another step forcing me backwards, and forcing my fingers off the amulet. Sasuke instantly released me and stumbled back. "That's not normal. What is wrong with your eyes?" He asked again and I knew my eyes were a bright amethyst.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I took a step and grabbed the amulet again this time wrapping my fingers around them making sure they were secure.

"Your eyes were just violet. I swear they were," Sasuke said taking another look at me. "I always knew there was something weird about you. It's not normal for eyes to change color so drastically like that."

"I think you're seeing things," I said. "Perhaps you should go home and get some sleep Uchiha-san. I mean it does look like you haven't had a decent sleep in some time."

"Don't tell me what to do Mizi. Just because you think I'm seeing things I know I'm not. Tell me what I just saw."

"Um, no I don't think I have to explain myself to you. Are you busy? Maybe you'd like to clear your head and help me shop," I said. "And if you want to keep an eye on me to make sure I'm not lying right now I'd love the company," I added smiling.

While Sasuke weighed his options I tied the sapphire around my neck. The amulet hit right between my collar bones and I went to the small bathroom and completed my list on "Things I Needed to Buy."

"Okay I'll come," I heard Sasuke from the living room. "But I'm not gonna hold anything and I'm going to stay at least a meter behind you so it doesn't look like we're together."

I smirked. That was so typical of Sasuke, at least in the recent years. Before the slaughter of our family he never wanted to be alone. Either Itachi-niisan or I had to be with him or he'd end up feeling too lonely and he'd start to cry or something similar to that. I checked my reflection in the mirror making sure everything about me was Mizified and I went out. "Well grab your sandals and come on," I said and we left.

Shopping in Konaha is actually pretty easy. Even though I didn't have much money, all I had to do was run a few errands for people around town and earn some pocket money. I was able to get curtains, a table cloth, utensils, some beaten up pots and pans, and a bit of food. In the end, Sasuke took a few bags from me and carried them. He still walked behind me and even stopped to talk to an elder a couple of times but eventually everything made it back to my house.

"Over there," I said pointing to the counter. "No I'll put everything up. Thanks for your help."

"We aren't finished here," Sasuke said turning to me. "You haven't given me an answer."

"I'm sorry I must've forgotten the question you never asked," I retorted. _He doesn't mean our eyes… does he?_

"Your eyes," Sasuke said confirming Amaya's suggestion. "I've never seen anyone's eyes change so drastically like that."

"Actually, no one's eyes change like that because it didn't happen," Sasuke started to say something but I cut him off adding, "Did you see it happen again Uchiha-san?" He shook his head. "Then in that case, it was either the trick of the light, or you are seeing ghosts of your past. I don't remind you of someone do I?"

Sasuke starred at me a moment and replaced his curious face with an angry, but apathetic one. "No, of course not. She was nothing like you," and he left just like that closing the door behind him.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. At least he doesn't compare me to Amaya, which means _he doesn't make the connection…. Not yet anyway._ I nodded at Amaya's conclusion. I glanced outside. Twilight. Quickly I shut out the light putting up the brand new curtains. I was tired after a day of shopping and the next day was the ninja meeting so we could get our teams and meet our teacher. So I took the necklace off, grateful for its power, locked the door and dropped my transformation completely.

I looked around the room and smirked. It would take some spicing up, but it would do for now. The curtains were a nice touch anyway. I roamed around for a bit before putting pots, pans, and food away, and organized my personal belongings on the dining table. Picking up a personal hygiene bag I headed for the bathroom, and then to bed.

* * *

**okay so you got through all 2,000+ words right? And now i need to know... should Mizi take Sakura's place? Or should i put her in a new team?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Finally made my decision... you'll find out at the end... and no i'm not telling you here.... that would be silly xDD anyway hope you like it... and uh more action is coming later... i think my style changed while i was in school haha... . read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me... however Amaya/Mizi and the Ainu clan i made up all by myself!**

* * *

Regardless of the process of moving into a new home, and the anticipation of the informative meeting planned for the next day, I was able to sleep soundly. The ordeal I had earlier with Sasuke seemed to exhaust me, which in turn, allowed me to rest. My dream world is one of the most important things in my life. If this were to be taken from me, by genjutsu or otherwise, I would probably wind up going crazy. In my dreams, I controlled how things concluded, or began. Sometimes, like in my dream with Hyuuga Hinata, my subconscious waited till I was comfortable in my dream, and then showed me something I needed to see. Usually it was important enough that I would write it down, but other times I ignored it. I regret to admit that I paid the price later. When I didn't control something I knew that I needed to pay attention to it.

That night though, I had no dreams, and I woke the next morning with almost no recognition of the previous day. For a moment, I believed I had been kidnapped. I was in a new, unfamiliar place, but with no bindings, I soon realized my mistake. _Don't you remember? Was yesterday so painful that you forgot overnight? What happened? _Mizi was concerned. I could almost hear her as if she was real. 'Not that it was painful, I just don't want to be reminded of what almost happened thanks to that damn Uchiha,' I replied.

I dressed in my usual black and white outfit and tied my amulet around my neck and covered it with the forehead protector. I ran a hand through my strawberry blonde hair before tying it in a low side ponytail. I wished for a second that I could just leave it this color, but I knew it was impossible. The only other person who had hair color even close to mine was Sakura, and I didn't want to be compared to her. I didn't even want to be put in the same sentence with her. I didn't hate her like some people did. She had some admirable traits, but she was extremely annoying.

I looked in the refrigerator for the food I had bought yesterday. Eggs, and cheese, onions, red peppers, leeks, a small whole yellowtail fish were the contents. All of which I had bought yesterday, but the eye on the yellowtail fish was dyed violet. Meaning Sasuke hadn't been able to forget even while I tried to take his mind off of it while we were shopping. I sighed. 'This is not a good thing. Yesterday was way too close. That can't happen again you know.' I nodded to myself, and began to fix breakfast.

By the time I finished breakfast and cleaned up my dishes it was time to leave. I wanted to be the first in the classroom to avoid getting a bad seat. It was key in the academy to get a seat somewhere in the middle of the classroom. This way you could get away with more things than you could if you sat in the front, or in the back. I transformed into Mizi, left the apartment, and locked my ugly green door.

On the way to class I managed to dodge most of my classmates. I'm sure most of them were trying on their forehead protector in different places so they could see what looked best. Most of the girls were too concerned with their physical appearance. That was why many of them could not really live up to their potential. I knew before I got to class, many of the girls would have come up with new ways to wear their forehead protector, where as the boys would probably wear it on their forehead, or sport it the way their parents did.

I got to the nearly empty classroom, and took a seat in the middle closer to the back. It wasn't my usual seat, but today wasn't a usual class day. There were maybe four other shinobi in the class chatting with each other. _You know,_ Amaya said, _we could always_ _join in their senseless chatter. It could be fun._ I rolled my eyes. 'It would most defiantly not be fun because the chatter is indeed senseless. Contributing to such useless conversation is not really in my best interest. Books are far more useful.' I argued. I felt Amaya get annoyed because she wanted to make friends, but at this moment, friends were not in our best interest. She knew that, but it hurt to be alone all the time.

I pulled out a book and began to read. I always lose myself when it comes to reading. Usually, I am far too interested in the book to fully notice my surroundings. I did not notice the class fill up, nor did I notice Uchiha Sasuke to sit down on my left, and Naruto sit down on my right. When I finally looked up, there were a bunch of girls glaring at me. I sighed inwardly. _I don't think we should move… I mean, we were here first. The only reason Sasuke is sitting near us is because of what happened yesterday. I'm convinced he still thinks it's real._

I sighed again. "What do you want?" I asked the girls.

Sakura answered for all of them, "Well, it's kind of obvious Mizi. I want to sit there."

"Oh I see. So that explains Haruno, but what about everyone else? Why are you staring at me Yamanaka?" I asked sweetly. The girls narrowed their eyes. I was being curt using their last names, and they knew it.

"We all want to sit there," some kunochi with pigtails said.

I nodded in understanding. "Well, this is the best seat in the classroom. Perfectly situated, nice sunlight from the window, I can understand why someone would want to sit here, but if you all want to sit here, then you'll all be sitting on each other," I answered. The girls didn't budge, but they had stopped paying attention. Their focus was now behind me, and I turned to see what they were looking at.

I found myself looking at Naruto and Sasuke staring intensely at each other. _Wait, what is Naruto doing here? I thought he failed. Well, I guess it's a good thing. Now he can't call us a liar._ Naruto was on top of the desk in front of Sasuke merely inches away from his face squinting at him. He opened his eyes a bit and the energy coming off the two was not hatred, but more like competitiveness. _What is this a staring contest? So not interesting._ I was about to agree, but that's when Naruto fell into Sasuke. Their lips met, and both seemed too shocked at first to do anything about it. _Um… what?_ I almost laughed. The girls in the class would most certainly be upset now. The two rivals parted and began coughing. I turned to look at the girls in the class and saw pure jealous hatred in each pair of eyes.

"Naruto!" The pink haired girl growled. Naruto flinched at the sound.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you come sit next to me," I said sliding further from Sasuke leaving a seat. Naruto gladly dropped into it. I turned toward the girls. "It seems that Uchiha-san isn't interested in you. You'll have to find someone else because he very well could be," I lowered my voice and every girl leaned in to hear my last world, "gay." Many of the girls gasped, others nodded, but some were in denial. I looked at each girl in the group and noticed the one missing.

Hinata had sat in the back of the classroom, and although she was interested in Naruto, she was observing the conversation with her pearl colored eyes. There were times when I wish I had been blessed with the Byakugan instead of the Sharingan. With the kekkei genkai I inherited from my mother's clan, I'm sure the Byakugan would be extremely powerful in its own way. Then again, I had read a history on the Byakugan, but not on the Sharingan. I couldn't weigh the pros and cons of each because I really didn't know.

That was my own fault. Itachi-nisan killed Amaya's family, and I felt detached from the Uchiha clan because "Mizi" had never really belonged to it. The kekkei genkai from the Uchiha clan seemed more like a curse now. We didn't want it, and I didn't want to remind Amaya of what happened. If I used the Sharingan, she would be reminded every time I used it. Amaya wasn't like Sasuke. Amaya technically wasn't spared the fate of her clan. Itachi-nisan probably thought she was dead just like everyone else. Amaya could not be an avenger because she didn't want revenge. Even after all this time, Amaya didn't hate Itachi-nisan. She just wanted to have her family back.

"Okay everyone calm down," Iruka-sensei said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Please sit down and I'll start announcing the teams. Ah, Mizi, may I see you for just a second please?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Do you think Hokage-sama told him? We graduated so maybe the hokage wanted him to know about me._ I was wondering the same thing as I got up from my seat. I could feel everyone's eyes on me too, and I have to admit I was a little embarrassed. I can speak up to a bunch of annoying girls, but when it comes to being singled out I just can't take it. I followed Iruka-sensei out into the hall and gave him an inquiring look. He coughed a couple of times trying to stall. Apparently this was going to be hard for him to say.

"I called you out because well, there is an odd number in the class this year-" _Oh no, _"And you joined later than everyone in the class-" _Here it comes,_ "And you missed so many days because of a special condition the Hokage has hinted at-" _Stop him before he can say-_ "Maybe you should stay behind a year to catch up," Iruka said. The only thing I could do was scowl. How incompetent did he think I was? Why me? Why not someone else like, Naruto, or better yet Sakura. She might be able to through a kunai better if she stayed behind, so why me?

"I don't think I understand sensei," I said choosing my words carefully as not to disrespect his decision. "It sounds like you want to hold be back because, even though I passed the exam, I am lacking in some category."

"Well, that's not exactly true-"

"Sorry, but I don't really see why I should be held back instead of someone else in our class. If Hokage-sama informed you of my condition in some way then you should know it doesn't really hinder my ability to learn. Besides, I didn't know Naruto passed. If he hadn't then this wouldn't really be happening, and I could get on with my life. Why don't you hold someone else back, or take a chance sensei and try bending the rules just once?" I said. _Mizi, I think that was kinda rude._ It was. I knew that, but I wanted to understand why I should be held back.

"Mizi, I don't think you understand how the academy works. I can't just bend the rules. I need permission to even hold a student back. I already asked the Hokage if it would be appropriate to hold you back, and he agreed."

My scowl deepened. The Hokage agreed to this madness? That seemed unlikely. _Kind of like over-protectiveness huh?_ I asked Amaya to stop interjecting her comments whenever and tried to figure out a way to change my teacher's mind. I knew Iruka had a soft heart. Maybe if I hit the right string he would make an exception. I changed my scowl into a look of disappointment and mixed just the right amount of sadness into my voice. "Sorry for being rude earlier," I began. "It's just, I was so looking forward to finally being a kunoichi that I just…" I trailed off and faked a tear. "I mean, I could finally have my life mean something. I wouldn't be the odd one out anymore, and I might be able to make friends without making a fool of myself," I said. _I think you got it. Just one more push and he'll crumble at the sight of you. _"But I suppose there isn't anything you can do. Even for a student, a teacher can only do so much… Should I go home?"

"Mizi," Iruka started. "Maybe after I assemble the groups, we can decide which group would be most appropriate to put you in. After all, I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind a four-man team just this once."

I managed to brighten my eyes and hide a smirk at the same time. "Really? You mean it? Thank you so much sensei! I'll be sure to treat you to ramen with my first paycheck!" I smiled and jumped a bit to exaggerate my happiness. I was truly happy, but I also felt bad for lying to Iruka-sensei. He put so much trust in people it hurt. Iruka smiled with me and led me back into the classroom.

My scowl returned when I noticed Sakura had pushed Naruto into my seat, and took his just so she could sit next to Sasuke. 'I wouldn't mind being in Sakura's group as long as she's not with Sasuke. She'd be too obsessed with him to focus on the actual mission.' I thought to myself. I weighed the options of the other classmates, and after grabbing my books found a seat. I opened the same book I had been reading earlier and waited for Iruka-sensei to tell me which group I was going to be joining. I should have paid attention, up until that point. I should have known I cursed myself just by thinking about Sakura and Sasuke, but who knew?

* * *

**Was this longer than the last one? was it was it? i think so.... did you like it? can you tell whats going to happen? i'm actually excited for the next chapter too xDD**

**A special thanks to: **Cereah, Infinite Sky, NutCaseBaka, Anijiru animefan, Hone'Sweetie, and Midenigufutsu Koyote **for reviewing chapter 9 and telling me what you wanted. n_n**

**please R&R... reviews make stories better... and produce plot bunnies (don't ask... just go with it)**


End file.
